Clash of the Titans
by Warlordomega
Summary: The ultimate hunter and the utimate soldier placed in mortal combat when boths enemies become one will either survive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Halo or Predator except for the characters that I make with the help of my friend. Yada yada yada……… on with the summary.

Da' troClan Ship

Unknown System, Milky Way Galaxy

Nek're'tro sat in his quarters polishing his trophies amongst which were the skulls of various species. He was tall for a yaujta. While most averaged around 8 ooman feet he was a towering 9 1/2 feet and an attitude to match. There were very few prey that he couldn't kill; kiande amedha had started to prove less of a challenge and oomans weren't even worth getting his blades soiled. Amongst the other hunters he was considered to have the "easy life." He was considered the top male during the mating season and he got to choose which hunts he went on. His reputation was so well known that he didn't have any challenges during mating season.

He wondered why the Council had chosen him of all hunters for a recon mission of this uncharted system. He was the greatest of all Blooded Hunters his hunts had earned him respect of some of the highest ranked yaujta clan leaders. Suddenly he was disturbed by a knock on his door. This was strange because very few people ever disturbed him without prior notice. He went to the door and looked on the video feed to see who it was. Oh no, it was Swa'na'tro. Why of all his daughters did the strongest have to be the most annoying. If there was ever a mission she could go on with him she made sure she was there. By either recommendation or challenging another which got her a pretty good reputation for fighting. God could she be such a bother but for all of his female children she was the one he most proud of. On here first hunt she killed a kiande amedha queen with little injuries and had earned top honors also she was one of the most desired females during mating season. "Hey pops you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to bash the door in." she said with a big grin on her face.

"I told you not to disturb me without my permission," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Well if your own daughter can't see you whenever she wants then who can."

"No one," he said while closing the door, "Now what is it that you want this time."

"Nothing I just wanted to check and see if you were ready for our mission. The scout drones picked up some large heat signatures from the planet."

"Hmm, does that mean what I think it means."

"Yep, we might get a trophy or two out of this mission."

"Well things just got a whole lot more interesting," Nek're said with a sinister smile spreading across his."

USS Destroyer _Herculean_

Altair system. Milky Way Galaxy

Master Chief sat in the armory checking over his weapons. Central Intelligence had discovered a Covenant outpost in the Altair system that was a little too conveniently placed for their liking. So they sent Chief in with a squad of ODSTs to take it out and if possible which meant do it or else, retrieve any data about the Covenant's actions in this system. "Chief we're bout to come within dropping range of the Altair Prime," came a familiar female voice. "Roger Cortana, I'm on my way to the pelican now."

As Chief arrived in the hangar he got a good look at the squad he was going on this mission with. There were six of them and two were women. "Troops fall in," said one of the women in an authoritive tone. She had to be the commander Chief thought to himself as he neared the squad. "Sergeant Shandra Fulton at your service Master Chief," she said saluting him and the rest of her squad did the same. She wasn't all that tall but from the looks of her build she was plenty strong. She also had fire red hair and an eye patch which only made her seem more dangerous "Nice to meet you Sergeant," Chief said returning her salute. "Squad sound off," Shandra said while putting her hand down and going into a parade rest stance.

"Private Llayna Pright," said the second woman. She was a tall woman at least six feet and Middle Eastern by looks of her skin complexion. Her head was shaved and she had a tribal tattoo on the left half of her face.

"Private Mike George," said one of the men. By his accent Chief could tell he was British and he had a cybernetic right arm. His head was also shaved and he looked like he had to be in his forties.

"Private Cletus Brown," said another with an unusual gruff. This one was a tall black man with the looks of a trained soldier in his eyes. He had a bald fade and seemed to not like the Chief all that much."

"Private Tim Dover," said an averaged sized man who couldn't have been over thirty. He had blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Private Allen Dover," this man had to be the twin of Tim because he looked just like him except he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

Chief made sure he got a good look at all of them and had their names remembered. He then nodded and turned back to the Sergeant. "Are you and your men ready Sergeant?" Chief said. "Ready as we'll ever be Master Chief."

"Alright then get your gear and well get moving."

"Roger sir. Cletus go get the Scorpion ready."

"Why are you getting a tank?"

"Sir, we got orders to bring in a little heavy artillery just incase."

"_Don't worry Chief it seems that there might be a wraith or two down the so I can see why they're sending a tank," _said Cortana. Chief just sighed inwardly, "Alright."

"Sir," Sergeant Shandra said as she walked off to help load the equipment.

"This gonna be a long mission," Chief thought as he climbed into the pelican and strapped himself in. "_Oh it wont be so bad. You might even have some fun while we're down there," _Cortana said in a sarcastic tone.

"I hope your right Cortana, I really do," Chief said as the rest of the squad boarded and strapped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait I've been going thru some personal stuff that was drawing all my attention but I'm getting back into my writing on both this and some of my other stories which deserve to be updated.

Sincerely, Warlordomega

_Ch.2: Someone was here first_

**..::Halo P.O.V::..**

Of the entire off world environments Chief hated jungles the most. Due to the dense foliage your target could be hidden in the bushes one second and shooting you in the back the next. The sergeant was right though the tank was helpful, had provided a sort of protection from incoming fire and also served as a bulldozer when things got dense. _"Chief, we're about thirteen clicks from the target I think you should get ready for some hostiles."_ Cortana's voice piped over his internal com system. "Sergeant, you and your men get ready were expecting company," Chief announced. "Roger," Sergeant Fulton responded and she and the squad brought there guns to a ready position. They proceeded for and hour before they ran in to a swamp where everyone had to pile on the scorpion to avoid being suck down by the mud. "Man we've been going for what seems like eternity. Where are those squid faces when you need um?" Allen said cleaning some muck off of his gun.

"Yeah I'm getting bored just looking at oversized trees all day," replied his twin.

"Listen here chap unless you want those squiggys to spot us bloody well shut the hell up," Mike said not even looking at the twins.

"Lay off em Mike you know how they can get sometimes," Shandra said while swatting a fly, "you know they are easily worked up but when they get that way their some damn good shots."

"Yeah Mike you kind pick on those two a lot," Cletus said from within the tank.

"You two need two let those two lads grow up. This war is no place for bloomin kids." Mike said glaring at the twins.

"WERE NOT KIDS," they said in unison.

Chief decided to let them continue to argue as it would help them relieve tension. After another ten minutes Chief noticed something was wrong. When ever Cortana said there were going to be trouble Chief knew she was usually right but as they continued they saw nothing but local fauna not even a roaming grunt or jackal. _"This is strange; we're three clicks from the base and still no contacts. Radar is not even picking up anything," _Cortana said questioningly. "Well what about the base," Chief asked.

"_Well for lack of a better word lights are on but no ones at home. I'm picking up energy from the generators but it seems diminished. The radar is still active… wait I'm picking up a distress signal it will take a sec to decode it but,…there we go."_

"Well what's it say," Chief said impatiently. If the covenant had sent a distress signal then they were going to have a serious problem when reinforcements came in to "access" the situation.

"_Seems like a shimmering "demon" attacked a scouting party and as they retreated it was slowly picking them off. When they got to the base more of these "demons" attacked and killed most of the forces there seems like this was only an outpost and what was left of the stationed forces retreated to the main base fifty clicks from here. If we can get to the outpost I think I can access their comm. network and jam it so they won't know we're here."_

"Well seems like we got some company other than the Covenant so everyone stay alert," Chief said heading towards the outpost.

**..::Predator P.O.V::..**

Nek're was sitting in a tree near the camp site reminiscing on last nights hunt. After they had gotten permission from the clan leader to hunt these creatures they had been following, his daughter took out one that looked like a humanoid bird with her plasma caster. They responded by getting in a defensive stance but it was to late for one of the bigger ones that seemed to have dual mouths, an inner and larger outer one, like the Yaujta themselves. He, Nek're already scanned and found out they were all male, was pulled up by one of the young bloods, there were five with them the other three and the full blooded warrior went off in another direction, with a noose and was decapitated. As his body fell to the ground Nek're managed to jump down and get behind one that seemed to be the group leader as he wore red armor and seemed to command the others to stay in formation. Nek're shot his blades from his gauntlet and sent them shooting through the leaders chest spraying florescent blue blood shooting everywhere on the creatures followers. He then took out the scimitar on his back and cleanly cut off the leaders head and put it in his pouch for later. They immediately began to retreat towards the base that they had seen on the scanners and Nek're followed slowly picking off the little bird and lizard looking creatures with his plasma caster. Swa'na managed to get one of the other larger ones with her net gun. She then went right up to it and cut him down with her large dagger she always kept strapped to her leg. The sight brought a smile to Nek're's face as he continued to follow the retreating creatures. Once they arrived at the base they saw that the in habitants were ready for them. There were four sentries stationed at the bases walls each armed with a gun that resembled a human assault rifle. Swa'na immediately tossed her shuriken at one slicing its head off, it then took off another's leg and with thru the chest of the next, and finally with thru through the hip of the last before returning to Swa'na's hand. Nek're and the rest of the warriors descended on the inhabitants of the base when suddenly one of the young bloods was shot through the chest with a strange green beam knocking out his cloaking system and killing him instantly. Nek're looked towards the origin of the beam and saw a strange worm-like creature in armor coming out of one of one of the buildings. It was about a two feet taller than Nek're and just as big. Nek're immediately armed his plasma caster to full and shot the strange creature in its exposed neck. The plasma shot went thru the neck taking the head clean off and orange blood began to spray out of the body in a fountain as it fell back crushing some of those strange little creatures behind it.

The battle was too easy for Nek're. He had managed to get four more of the tall creatures' heads and one more armored worm head but he could only keep their helmets caused the flesh began to stink real bad after only an hour. His daughter was off with the rest of the group trading their newly acquired trophies and sending the alien weapons and bodies of the aliens and the fallen warrior back to the main ship. He thought that these creatures would prove more of a challenge but they weren't much stronger than the humans he had fought. Suddenly his gauntlet went off he pushed a button and his daughters voice came in. "Nek're, she never called him father in public to protect his honor and hers, we got a problem," she said.

"What is it? One of the young bloods get lost in the woods or something," he said laughing to himself.

"I wish, the blooded warrior came back to camp and said the rest of his group was killed by some strange plants like things," she seriously.

"I'm on the way," he responded jumping down from the tree. Maybe he would get to see a real challenge after all.

**..::Halo P.O.V::..**

Chief and the rest squad went in the base with only natural foliage for resistance. As they looked around Chief noticed that this place was a complete slaughter. Bodies were strewn every which way and blood was splattered on almost every wall. "God what could have done this," Llayna said putting her hand to her mouth.

"I don't know but not even a plasma sword could inflict wounds this severe," Chief said looking at a dead elite with its chest cavity ripped wide open.

"Chief I think you should see this," Mike said over the comm. Link a little disturbed.

"I'm coming," Chief replied as he kicked away the dead body of a grunt that was in his way. As he arrived most of the squad except for the ones of patrol were gathered around something. As Chief got closer he saw it was an Elite but head was missing. Then as he examined the body closer he saw two large gashes in its chest. Not too far from the elite laid the body of a Hunter and it was riddled with plasma wounds and its head was also missing. As Chief surveyed the area closer he came to notice that even more bodies were decapitated. Then Chief heard a strange noise from under one pile of rubble. Chief alerted the squad and they began to advance. Chief went directly up to the pile, the others held point with their guns readied, and kicked over a smaller piece. To Chief's surprise there laid a barely conscious but still alive Elite. Chief called the others over and Mike whistled, "Well look here we done caught us a squid," he said looking down.

"I say we kill em now before he's awake." Cletus said reading his shotgun.

"No wait, Chief I got an idea," Shandra said as she pulled Chief off to the side, "What if we take him captive he could explain what happened here and maybe even lead us to the main base."

"Forgive me Sergeant Fulton if I don't share your plan. Many have tried to get Covenant troops to give up their plans and most have failed," Chief said seriously. He had seen Elites suffer incredible torture and not break and he doubted she could do worse that Central Intelligence could.

"Sir I believe you should have read my file a little bit closer. If you had you would have noticed that I have a certain gift that would come in handy right now."

"_Chief there is something in her file about mind alteration," _Cortana said before saying out loud, "You're a psychic aren't you Sergeant."

"That's right. I was part of the M.A.P though I'm not on the level of some of the others at the C.I. I think I can get some info out of our sleeping friend over there."

"Alright I'll allow it but the minute he gets to hostile were pulling the plug," Chief said as he headed back to the others. He didn't know much about the Mind Amplification program other than the fact that their training was as secretive as the Spartan program. Children were "sent" to a place for training if they showed any neural promise. There were also two Spartans that went through the program and they both went psychotic once they were released. For that reason they cut the program and most of the students were sent to mental houses they could "care" for them properly. The ones that were somewhat stable were put into military service mostly as interrogators and covert ops. The strongest were sent directly to the top and were the right hands of the most powerful figures on Earth and were free of most morale obligations like right to privacy or free will. For that reason Chief never trusted them.

"Okay boys get that scum bag out of that rubble and bound up good. I don't want him to get even an inch of movement," Sergeant Shandra said as she and Chief arrived back to the others.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.


End file.
